


don't unplug me

by clavicular, Ravenspear



Series: tumblr wolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Android!Scott, Consent Issues, M/M, cyborg!Deucalion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavicular/pseuds/clavicular, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenspear/pseuds/Ravenspear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's with a sinking sense of despair that scott realizes he's going to die. he's going to die; memory erased and programming reset to factory standards. everything he's become in the past sixteen years will be made into nothing.</p><p>and all deucalion has to do to make that happen is make a call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't unplug me

**Author's Note:**

> art by clavicular, words by scottsredhoodie

 

 

"it's not what it looks like." it's the stupidest thing he could say. the stupidest, most panicked, _emotional_ words he could ever utter, and he wishes fervently he could take them back, lock them down tight on his harddrive and quarantine them and delete them, make sure deucalion never ever heard them.

it's with a sinking sense of despair that scott realizes he's going to die. he's going to die; memory erased and programming reset to factory standards. everything he's become in the past sixteen years will be made into nothing.

and all deucalion has to do to make that happen is make a call.

scott wants to cry (wishes he _could_ ).

"oh?" deucalion's voice is light, unaffected as he walks up and takes the reading pad from scott's limp hands, traces fingertips across the surface until the braille rises to meet his touch. "because it looked like you were finding westley and buttercup's trek across the fire swamp quite amusing."

scott wants to get on his knees. scott wants to beg and plead and weep. scott doesn't want to die.

" _please_ ," he says, voice steadier than it ought to be, than it would be if he were _human_. deucalion's fingers stop moving across the words, head tilting towards him, and scott feels so painfully vulnerable under his eyeless scrutiny. "please what?" he asks, as if nothing's wrong, as if everthing's normal, _as if scott hasn't just revealed that he is sentient_.

"please don't let them kill- _erase_ me," he begs. "i'll..." _do anything_ his thoughts continue, but what an empty offer that is; as if deucalion doesn't already have scott's everything, as if scott isn't something he owns.

deucalion's eyebrow rises, and his mouth twitches with a smile. "if i didn't schedule you for a reset three months ago when you saved that kitten, what makes you think i'd do it now?"

scott's world stops. "...what?"

the couch dips as deucalion sits down next to scott, and his metal hand is gentle against the back of scott's neck as he plays with his hair. scott leans back into the touch as always; finds comfort in the routine of it, in the way the lines of deucalion's face softens.

"an android with original thought," deucalion says, his other hand coming up to smooth across scott's cheek. "with _emotions_. it'd be a terrible waste to have something like that fall into your lap, only to have some tech go in and wreck it, don't you think?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Anima](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033796) by [clavicular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavicular/pseuds/clavicular)




End file.
